The present invention pertains to drive mechanisms and scooters utilizing the same and more particularly to a spring drive and a spring drive scooter.
Mechanical springs are used in machines to exert force, to provide resilience, and to move and store energy. Mechanical systems possessing mass and elasticity are capable of vibration. Although vibrations in general are undesirable, in some uses, vibrations are desired and are enhances with mechanical springs; for example, pogo sticks and vibratory hammers. Motion of the working member in these devices is reciprocatory.
Scooters, bicycles and similar devices have utilized a variety of mechanisms to enable an operator to provide propulsion for the vehicle. Most such vehicles, like ordinary bicycles, use a pair of offset cranks connected to a chain and sprockets or to a drive wheel and require greatly similar motions of the operator for their use.
Conventional scooters have generally dispensed with any mechanism in favor of the operator's foot. This differing operator motion separates conventional scooters and the like, such as skateboards, into a different category of vehicles from bicycle like vehicles.
In still another kind of vehicle, designed for young children, the frame of the vehicle itself is elastic and has wheels on the bottom. The operator provides for motion by bouncing on the elastic vehicle which then rolls slightly. This bouncing motion is enjoyable for the operator, however, older children quickly lose interest, since the vehicle makes little forward progress unless the operator also pushes with his feet.
It is therefore highly desirable to provide an improved spring drive and an improved spring drive scooter.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved spring drive and an improved spring drive scooter which provide for reciprocatory motion of the operator and circular motion of the working member.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved spring drive and an improved spring drive scooter which provide for reciprocating motion of the operator, relative to the frame of the vehicle, and for at least moderate forward propulsion of the spring drive scooter or other vehicle.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved spring drive and an improved spring drive scooter in which reciprocation of the pedal and operator is driven by periodic or roughly periodic impulses supplied to the pedal by the operator.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved spring drive and an improved spring drive scooter in which the operator can vibrate a pedal and himself at a resonant frequency.
It would finally be highly desirable to provide an improved spring drive and an improved spring drive scooter which meet all of the above-desired features.